Effects
The following are a list of magical Effects.The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (Construction Set)The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Construction Set If a game is listed in brackets after the name, it means that this effect appears in only a few games. These effects can refer to either Alchemical effects, spell effects, or enchantment effects. Arena Effects ''Morrowind'' effects The following effects are featured primarily in : *Almsivi Intervention *Blind *Bound Battle Axe *Calm Creature *Calm Humanoid *Corprus *Cure Blight Disease *Cure Common Disease *Cure Corprus Disease *Bound Helm *Cure Paralyzation *Damage Magicka (Morrowind) *Damage Skill (Morrowind) *Demoralize Creature (Morrowind) *Demoralize Humanoid (Morrowind) *Detect Animal (Morrowind) *Detect Enchantment (Morrowind) *Detect Key (Morrowind) *Dispel (Morrowind) *Divine Intervention (Morrowind) *Drain Magicka (Morrowind) *Fortify Attack (Morrowind) *Fortify Magicka (Morrowind) *Fortify Maximum Magicka (Morrowind) *Frenzy Creature (Morrowind) *Frenzy Humanoid (Morrowind) *Mark (Morrowind) *Rally Creature (Morrowind) *Rally Humanoid (Morrowind) *Recall (Morrowind) *Remove Curse (Morrowind) *Resist Blight Disease (Morrowind) *Resist Common Disease (Morrowind) *Resist Corprus Disease (Morrowind) *Restore Magicka (Morrowind) *Slow Fall (Morrowind) *Sound (Morrowind) *Summon Ancestral Ghost (Morrowind) *Summon Bonelord (Morrowind) *Summon Bonewalker (Morrowind) *Summon Centurion Sphere (Morrowind) *Summon Flame Atronach (Morrowind) *Summon Frost Atronach (Morrowind) *Summon Golden Saint (Morrowind) *Summon Greater Bonewalker (Morrowind) *Summon Hunger (Morrowind) *Summon Skeletal Minion (Morrowind) *Summon Storm Atronach (Morrowind) *Summon Winged Twilight (Morrowind) *Swift Swim (Morrowind) *Weakness to Blight Disease (Morrowind) *Weakness to Common Disease (Morrowind) *Weakness to Corprus Disease (Morrowind) ''Oblivion'' effects *Absorb Attribute *Absorb Fatigue *Absorb Health *Absorb Magicka *Absorb Skill *Absorb Spell Points (Oblivion) *Bound Axe (Oblivion) *Bound Boots *Bound Cuirass *Bound Dagger *Bound Greaves (Oblivion) *Bound Helmet (Oblivion) (From "Bound Helm" in Morrowind) *Bound Bow (From "Bound Longbow" - Morrowind) *Bound Longsword (Bound Sword - Oblivion) *Bound Mace *Bound Shield *Burden *Calm (Oblivion) *Chameleon *Charm *Command Creature *Command Humanoid *Cure Disease (Oblivion) *Cure Paralysis (Oblivion) *Cure Poison *Damage Attribute *Damage Fatigue (Oblivion) *Damage Health *Damage Spell Points (Oblivion) *Darkness (Oblivion) *Demoralize (Oblivion) *Detect Life *Disintegrate Armor *Disintegrate Weapon *Dispel (Oblivion) *Drain Attribute *Drain Fatigue *Drain Health *Drain Skill *Drain Spell Points (Oblivion) *Feather *Fire Damage (Fire) *Fire Shield *Fortify Attribute *Fortify Fatigue *Fortify Health *Fortify Magicka Multiplier (Oblivion) *Fortify Skill *Fortify Spell Points (Oblivion) *Frenzy *Frost Damage (Frost) *Frost Shield *Invisibility *Jump *Levitate *Light *Lightning Shield *Lock *Night-Eye *Open *Paralyze *Poison *Rally (Oblivion) *Reanimate (Oblivion) *Reflect *Reflect Damage *Reflect Disease (Oblivion) *Resist Disease (Oblivion) *Resist Fire *Resist Frost *Resist Magicka (Morrowind) *Resist Magic (Oblivion, Skyrim) *Resist Normal Weapons *Resist Paralysis *Resist Poison *Resist Shock *Resist Water Damage (Oblivion) *Restore Attribute *Restore Fatigue *Restore Skill *Restore Spell Points (Oblivion) *Sanctuary *Shield *Shock Damage (Shock) *Silence *Soul Trap *Spell Absorption *Stunted Magicka *Summon Clannfear *Summon Daedroth *Summon Dremora *Summon Dremora Lord (Oblivion) *Summon Flame Atronach *Summon Frost Atronach *Summon Ghost (Oblivion) *Summon Headless Zombie (Oblivion) *Summon Lich (Oblivion) *Summon Scamp *Summon Skeleton (Oblivion) *Summon Skeleton Archer (Oblivion) *Summon Skeleton Champion (Oblivion) *Summon Skeleton Hero (Oblivion) *Summon Spider Daedera (Oblivion) *Summon Storm Atronach *Summon Wraith (Oblivion) *Summon Wraith Lord (Oblivion) *Summon Xivilai (Oblivion) *Summon Zombie (Oblivion) *Sun Damage *Telekinesis *Turn Undead *Vampirism *Water Breathing *Water Walk (Water Walking - Oblivion) *Weakness to Disease (Oblivion) *Weakness to Fire *Weakness to Frost *Weakness to Magic (Oblivion, Skyrim) *Weakness to Normal Weapons *Weakness to Poison *Weakness to Shock ''Skyrim'' effects *Agent of Dibella (Skyrim) *Agent of Mara (Skyrim) *Dragonslayer's Blessing (Skyrim) *Sailor's Repose (Skyrim) *Dragon Infusion (Skyrim) References Category:Effects Category:Gameplay Category:Morrowind: Gameplay Category:Oblivion: Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Gameplay